Na chuva, minhas Lembranças
by Stars-Chan
Summary: E quando eu olho a chuva ,vejo as minhas lembranças,as minhas tristezas,minhas alegrias,meus sonhos destruídos e os realizados,também vejo todas as lágrimas que derramei por esse amor...


Na chuva, minhas Lembranças...:

Cap.1. Pôr-do-sol...

_Eu estava a caminho da próxima cidade do meu torneio. E quem sou eu?!Eu sou a May, antiga companheira de viagem do Ash em Hoen e Kanto, agora estou viajando sozinha, em Joen. Estou me lembrando da última vez que vi o Ash, foi em Cerulean, quando fomos visitar a Misty._

**FLASHBACK. ON. CONTADO POR MAY**

Estava eu, Ash, Brock, Max, Dawn e o Paul,arrastado pela Dawn já que os dois estavam namorando,lembro com mais detalhes depois, em Cerulean visitar a Misty já que o Ash em fim virou um mestre Pokémon.

**PAUSA PARA DIZER QUANTOS ANOS CADA UM TEM **

ASH: 18

MISTY: 19

BROCK: 29

MAY: 17

DREW: 17

MAX: 15

DAWN: 16

PAUL: 16

** VOUTANDO AO FLASHBACK**

O Ash tava meio que arrastando todo mundo para Cerulean, já que a Misty não pode ir à Pallet, porque tinha que cuidar do ginásio. Então Ash acordou antes do sol nascer para todos nós irmos à Cerulean. Não tinha muita lógica nós irmos para lá e voltar depois, somente para contar para a Misty que o Ash é um mestre Pokémon coisa que podemos fazer pelo telefone, mas nós sabíamos muito bem por que. Estava todo mundo com sono menos o Ash, que parecia que havia o ligado na tomada, se bem que ele tem o Pikachu, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Estávamos de frente para o ginásio de Cerulean, Ash apertava a Campainha que nem um condenado, alguém apareceu atrás da porta reclamando quem estivesse lá.

-Qu... Ash?!-era a Misty - Hã?!O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Viemos te visitar!-Ash respondeu animado.

Eu me apóie no Brock, estava muito cansada.

- Que horas você e a Dawn foram dormir?-perguntou para mim o Brock, reparando o meu cansaço.

-Duas e pouca da madrugada. - Dawn respondeu por mim bocejando.

Paul revirou os olhos com ar de entediado e escuto-o sussurra alguma coisa parecida com: ''Ninguém merece aturar esses tolos, idiotas, patéticos... ¬¬''.

Dawn dá uma cotovelada em Paul.

-Ei!-ele reclamou - qual é o seu problema?!

-Eu que pergunto. – ela o encarava, indignada. Eu ri sobre aquela cena.

-Vamos entrar-falou Misty-ou vocês querem conversar aqui fora?

-Sou mais lá dentro. - falou Max sem preocupação nem uma.

Entramos e Dawn, Misty e eu fomos para a cozinha beber um pouco de suco e conversar e os meninos ficaram na sala assistindo um jogo qualquer de futebol.

Já estava quase entardecendo, quando Ash entrou na cozinha e se direcionou para Misty.

-Ei Misty, que tal irmos à praia?-falou o garoto de boné.

-Eu e v-você?-disse Misty meio nervosa.

-É. -respondeu Ash meio vermelho.

-Mas e os outros?-disse Misty tentando fugir de ir à praia sozinha com o garoto. –Com certeza eles também querem ir.

-Os meninos não querem ir. -falou Ash olhando para o outro lado. -E vocês meninas?

Eu e Dawn nos olhamos e compreendemos tudo.

-Nós não queremos ir, - falei-estamos com sono vão vocês.

Logo pode velos partir para a praia.

Misty e Ash tinham chegado da praia, já era de noite eu e a Dawn tratamos logo de puxar a Misty para o quarto e contar com detalhes o que aconteceu.

Misty se sentou na cama e começou a tagarelar:

Durante o caminho conversávamos sobre alguns assuntos pessoais que só contamos um para o outro para o clima não ficar pesado.

A praia estava linda, não tinha muita gente e para ficar ainda mais perto do pôr-do-sol sentamos numa pedra aonde as ondas batiam, mas não chegava a nos molhar.

Não tirava os olhos daquela linda imagem que acontecia na minha frente, queria que não acabasse mais aquela sensação, dos ventos batendo nos meus cabelos que era uma brisa suave, os pokémons aquáticos saltavam sobre água, não queria que isso acabasse.

-Pelo jeito você está adorando estar aqui não é?-me perguntou o moreno de boné com um sorriso meigo.

-É, estou adorando sim!-respondi vermelha por não dar atenção a ele.

-Que bom, - ele se aproximou de mim me deixando mais vermelha - sabia que você ia gostar. -terminou com aquele sorrisinho maroto que fazia qualquer garota se apaixonar.

Respondi seu sorriso com outro, e logo depois fechei os olhos e estiquei meus lábios para ele.

-Nunca vi um pôr-do-sol tão lindo, você já viu ruivinha?- ele me perguntou sem tirar os olhos daquela perfeição que era laranja, amarela e vermelha ao mesmo tempo.

Ele sempre me chamava de ruivinha quando estávamos sozinhos. Abri meus olhos e tratei logo de responder:

-Nunca vi igual moreno. - olhei para o mar aonde tinha o reflexo daquela perfeição, era mesmo inesquecível.

Também gostava de lhe chamar por apelidinhos carinhosos quando estávamos sozinhos.

-Sabe ruivinha, -ele olhou para mim- me pergunto às vezes quem é mais lindo: o pôr-do-sol ou você!-e antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele colou seus lábios nos meus em forma de selinho.

Separamo-nos e ele tratou logo de falar com uma voz calma que não demonstrava nervosismo:

-Hoje, descobri que você é a mais linda!-ele ainda mantém aquele sorriso perfeito dele.

-Ash!Isso foi lindo!-disse com o rosto um pouco abaixado para tentar esconder minhas bochechas vermelhas.

Ele colocou seus braços atrás da cabeça e soltou um largo sorriso com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas. Depois se virou para mim já recomposto, colocou as pontas dos seus dedos no meu queixo o fazendo levantar e fez me sentir nas nuvens novamente, mas longe na qual nenhum homem poderia chegar.

-Ah, - Misty olhava para lua pela janela com olhar de apaixonada -foi perfeito!

-Percebemos. - falou Dawn com um pouco de ironia.

Concordei com a Dawn fazendo um sim com a cabeça e com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

Misty fez um pequeno bico e logo se pronunciou:

-Bem, agora é a vez de a Dawn falar como ela conseguiu amarra o Paul nela!

**PAUSA DE FLASHBACK. CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAP.**


End file.
